


More Fic Ideas

by Roselily2006



Series: Fic ideas [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselily2006/pseuds/Roselily2006
Summary: Part 2 of bringing my idea posts on Tumblr to ao3.These were written before Logstedshire's destruction, so they aren't really canon compliant anymore.
Series: Fic ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062488
Kudos: 6





	More Fic Ideas

Ghostinnit who only remembers the bad things, but since Dream’s gaslighting was also bad, he remembers it. Since he still sees it as good, he thinks that he remembers everything, and his life was just that bad. This causes him to come even further under Dream’s control.

Could be paired with another idea, where Ghostinnit has subconsciously blocked Dream from his negative memories. For example, he remembers losing a bow and arrow duel to... someone.

On a (possibly) less angsty note, Tommy returns (alive or dead, your pick) from his exile, only to discover that these weird red vines are everywhere. Plot (and hilarity) ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> If you make fics using these ideas, please send me the link!


End file.
